iWore it
by totalqt16
Summary: It's Sam and Freddork's wedding night, folks - and Sam is reluctant to ummm ... model ... the new ... outfits - Carly has presented as a gift at her bridal shower. No lacey frills and silk for OUR blonde-headed demon! PLEASE REVIEW!


"I'm not coming out ..." a voice bellowed, from inside the tiny bathroom.

"What?" a second voice (this one - male) responded, "... C'mon, Sam I've gotta see you in it, just ONCE, at least ... c'mon ..." He whined.

"Fine." she huffed, "If you're gonna be such a baby about it ... and Carls did spend her hard earned money on this RAG ... even though I can't imagine WHY!"

"Yeah, yeah, Puckette ..." he replied, mimicking his new-wife flawlessly. "... Just get out here ... you've kept me waiting for, what feels like FIVE hours!"

"It's Benson." she responded flatly as she walked out from behind the wall, and through the doorway, revealing herself to him. She huffed again. "I feel like one 'a those Bambi (TM) dolls Melanie use ta play with all the time ..." she sighed, standing before him in two sleek, black strips of silk and lace, both pieces barely covering parts of her anatomy. "... Well? ..." Sam cried, gawking at her husband. "Are ya gonna say anything, Dipstick?" Freddie's mouth was left slightly ajar, as his eyes wandered helplessly from his wife's pert breasts to the curve of her milky-white buttocks... he eyed her carefully and foolishly for several moments, and Sam was getting slightly annoyed at his idiocy; her face shown it, slightly flushed, pouting angrily ... Sam-ishly. He liked it.

"C'mere ..." he muttered, his voice low, and husky. Sam, doing her best to ignore the twang of pleasure that shot up her spine at the sound, giving an annoyed growl and rolling her eyes, wandered nonchalantly straight into his opened arms.

"Mmm ..." he hummed, as the warmth of her skin touched his own. " ... much better - I was gettin' kinda lonely ..."

"I still feel like Bambi (TM) ..." she muttered, gasping as his velvet lips descended on THAT spot on her neck, and parted to lick at it.

"Hmm ..." he hummed, again "... If she had looked anything like you do right now, Benson ..." he chuckles, slightly at the name "... I may have owned a few myself."

"Hmm ... yeah ..." she hisses, rolling her hips against the rapidly growing bulge beneath her. "... how can I be so sure you didn't?" A Sam-ish smile in her voice.

"Ha. Ha." he mutters, mocking her yelp of surprise as he pins her beneath him.

"Enough lip, women!" he groans, pressing his lips to hers in a feverish, demanding kiss.

"MmmMMh!" she purrs, blonde brows arching slightly in surprise and pleasure at its intensity, his hands fumbling around, beneath the strap of the lace bra. Stroking the curve of her spine, as he breaks the kiss (despite her protests), and nips at her jaw-line, hard enough to be nearly painful!

"... Oh... Yeah ..." she groans, as he travels downward, and slides his tongue beneath the bra, toying with the clearly visible cleavage, torturously and deliciously -and tearing at it with his hands. " ... yeah ..." she repeats, as it falls at her side, shredded down the middle, as Freddie's eager mouth seeks out more skin. His eyes watering slightly, as her fingernails pierce his scalp. "... Carls saved for a while to pay for that, ya know?" Sam grumbles, "... an' I'm not sure she'll approve much of you wreakin' ..." Her words halt.

... Rip ...

The panties are gone too.

"Oops ..." he chuckles devilishly, nibbling at her ear and running his tongue along it's shell.

"I've corrupted you, Benson ..." she groans, grinning in pleasure

Freddie goes to work, still sliding down her body, and begins to feast ravenously on the soft flesh of her inner thigh, while she sighs in pleasure. "... Mmmhmm ... yeah ..." she sighs, as his bites grow more erratic, his tongue tracing rough, snake-like patterns on her skin. "... No holding back ... nice and rough ..." she pants, her hips springing forward on impulse, forcing his head toward her damp clit. "... Mama LOVES it rough."

His ministrations stop. And he raises himself to meet her eyes. Her face painting a Sam-ish twist of confusion and anger. "More." she demands, "Move up ..." she lowers her eyes to her damp center as she says this, and is shocked to see him move ALL THE WAY UP – to her mouth.

" ...Love you ..." he nearly growls, pressing a sweet, opened-mouthed kiss to her mouth ... and her throat ... across her shoulder.

"Love. You. Too. Now. Move!" Sam demands in between gasps, jerking her head downward.

"... No." he says, as he continues to tease her. "Slow. Love you. Want to show you."

Sam sighs in annoyance, threading her hands through his hair and tugging hard.

"C'mon ..." he remarks, running his calloused hands slowly down her delicate curves, while his mouth loved her. "I KNOW you like this, Puckette ... don't deny it."

"Benson." She corrects him.

"Uhhmm ..." Sam moans sweetly, as he toys with the nipple of her left breast, while tracing the base of her throat with his tongue, dipping sideways and upward, and downward again – a heart shape.

"More?" Freddie asks, peering up at his wife with smiling, murky eyes.

"Yeah." she responds, flat and breathlessly, fighting a smile.

"Told ya you like it ..."

"Shut up ..." she groans, as his mouth once again travels to her breasts, sliding his thick, hot tongue torturously along her cleavage.

"Bennn-son ..." Sam half-whines once again forcing her hips forward in a desperate attempt to meet the delicious sensations of his mouth, which were currently cascading down and around her navel, and across her taunt tummy.

"Sssh ..." Freddie mutters, his teeth meeting the curve of her hip in a light and playful manner, causing an unnatural squeak to strum from her lips.

He strokes at her tummy, feather-lightly causing a violent jolt to shoot through her.

"... Don't do that!" she growls, clawing at his scalp again.

"What'sa matter?" he asks, playfully, fighting a pained whimper, as her nails press harder. "Ticklish?"

"No ..." she grumbles, brows curved downward, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Oh, no?" he asks, grinning in approval as he repeats the motion and more laughter follows.

"Me thinks you are, Puckette ..." he croons, chuckling back at her as her squeals continue.

She thrashes, squealing and squirming in a snake-like manner to free herself of his touch.

His eyes meet her swollen clit, turning from a joy-filled, teasing shade, into a pitch black gaze of raw hunger; they close, as his mouth takes its prize. Sending erratic jolts of pleasure down the spine of an unsuspecting Sam.

"Ooooh ..." she purrs, sea-blue orbs rolling back in an ocean of feathers, and dancing lights - thighs contracting tightly and trembling in the blissful waves. "Yesss ..." she hisses, erratic gasps punctuating each groan, and word of praise. "... Uhhmm ... yeah ... God, love it ... oh ... mmh ... yes ... YES ..." the calls becoming more frantic, as his tongue twists, and circles, hot white heaven exploding inside her with every frantic breath, every push of her hips against that wonderful tongue!

One harsh luxurious lick, and he peers at her. Hearing his pulse throb violently against his ears, as he eyes his flushed bride, who stares back - as she feeds her starved lungs.

His reaches to remove his boxers, the last of the barriers between them, as his will had melted, and is not-so-surprised to find her hands waiting there, hot and frantic - he meets a Sam-ish smirk of the blonde-headed demon as he peers upward.

A harsh, needy, sexy whisper ... " ... Come to Mama ..."

And he's home - inside her, pushing, and pulsing, and pleading for this to last. His head springs upward, and his lips, seemingly of their own accord, find her pulse, nipping lovingly, and then muffling her screams beneath them. They both tumble down - the world goes white.

"Hmmh ..." she moans, against him, as passionate kisses dwindle, wiping her brow of it's sweaty sheen.

"Maybe wearin' that thing wasn't so bad after all ..." she sighs, eyeing the torn shreds of cloth on the carpet below them. "It's a shame you wrecked it though ..."

"Mm." he agrees, a disappointed sound.

"Ah, well ..." she sighs, rolling her eyes at the words coming next. "Good thing Carls bought me the whole line ..."

Freddie's eyes brighten as she meets them, placing a tender kiss to her inner wrist.

"Yup ..." she continues, placing her hands behind her head. "... tons more compensation ..."


End file.
